


Thief's Honor

by TuffAndFluff



Series: Essential Reads [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Romance, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuffAndFluff/pseuds/TuffAndFluff
Summary: For the two years that they've been together, Ruby and Junkrat have promised their love and devotion to each other more times than either of them can count. This time, however, that promise is going to mean so much more than Ruby can imagine. What kind of surprise does her boyfriend have in store for her up in an abandoned building on the other side of London?
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Original Character(s)
Series: Essential Reads [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840765





	Thief's Honor

Ruby had to be honest with herself; the last thing she had expected after being told to get ready for a supposed “date night” was to be blindfolded and carried through the streets of London for twenty minutes. And yet, here she was, lightly bouncing in her boyfriend’s arms as Junkrat hustled down the street towards an unknown destination. With her eyes covered, Ruby tried to use any type of context clues to guess where she was being taken, but all she could hear was the sound of Junkrat’s somewhat rapid breathing and an occasional gust of wind, perhaps from a passing street sign or person. However, she realized that he’d been notably quiet for the majority of the trip; he had barely uttered a word, and even his frequent mischievous giggles were noticeably absent. Even when she had tried talking to him, he didn’t answer with much more than a few words, and he hadn’t revealed a thing about where they might be headed to. 

“Jamie?” Ruby spoke up.

“Yeah, darl?”

She fought back a snicker before asking, “How many people have thought that you’re kidnapping me?”

Junkrat let out a shamelessly loud laugh and held Ruby a bit tighter to his chest. “Now why would anyone be thinkin’ that? I’m just takin’ me favorite sheila out for a little evening stroll.”

Ruby was relieved to hear him laughing again, but she was still curious as to what he was up to. “And I suppose the blindfold is a normal part of the strolling,” she replied, hoping to pry some answers out of him.

“Well of course it is!” he answered a little too genuinely. Ruby let out a sigh; she supposed she would just have to go along with whatever Junkrat was planning. A few more minutes passed, and she noticed the subtle sounds of the busy city had faded away and her surroundings were quieter than ever, and behind the cloth of her blindfold, she could see the light of day dimming, as if they were indoors now. She instinctively held on tighter as she felt Junkrat lifting his legs higher, and she realized that they must have been ascending a staircase. She tried counting how many times he stepped upwards before walking straight again, and she had counted five staircases in total before she heard the wind whistling in her ears and saw the light of day glowing in the fabric of her blindfold again.

She had to stop herself from letting out a startled yelp as Junkrat suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. "Alright, darl, we're here!" he exclaimed.

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief; as much as she enjoyed being carried in her boyfriend's strong, lean arms, she had to admit that after over an hour of it, she was looking forward to using her own legs again, not to mention having one of her five senses back. "So, can I finally take the blindfold off now?"

Junkrat let out a soft giggle and replied, "Sure thing, Roobs," as he moved the hand that was holding her shoulder up to pinch the blindfold and slide it off of her face.

As her eyes adjusted again, she quickly realized that wherever Junkrat had taken her, it was _very_ high up; she could see the rooftops of buildings in the distance, and as her eyes trailed down over the landscape, she noted that the two of them were currently on the flat roof of an office building surrounded by a dirt lot littered with various weeds and abandoned cars.

"Christ, Jamie," Ruby said as she instinctively clung onto Junkrat's shirt and leaned away from the edge, "wh-where the hell are we?!"

He gave her a pleading pout with his bushy eyebrows furrowed. "C'mon, darl, don't tell me ya forgot this place! Even I remembered it!"

Ruby took another look around the empty lot five stories below her; there were a few patches of dirt where the ground was scorched, and all but one of the several cars strewn about the lot had their windows smashed in and roofs blown off. To any stranger taking in the same sight, they wouldn’t be blamed to assume that the lot was a previous war zone.

“Oh my God,” Ruby gasped as she looked back up to Junkrat. “Is this where we had our first date?”

“Sure as shit is, darl!” Junkrat let out a giggle as a fiery excitement sparked in his eyes, and at last, he decided to let Ruby down from his arms, helping her find her footing before holding her shoulders to keep her facing away from him. He leaned down and purred in her ear, “Ya ready for yer surprise, sweetie?”

“I’ve been ready for two hours, Jamie,” she grinned as she tilted her chin up to look at him. “Now lay it on me already!”

Junkrat smiled gently and leaned forward to give her a peck on the lips before saying, “Alrighty, here we go!” With a firm grip on her upper arms, he guided her to spin around and see the rest of the roof behind them, and the moment that Ruby caught sight of what was in front of her, she let out a quiet “oh my gosh” and softly placed her hands to her heart. It looked like a scene straight out of a classic romance film; a path of candles and rose petals led to the other side of the roof where a large quilt had been spread out flat, and a cooler and picnic basket was placed to the side along with a vase housing a cacophony of vibrant flowers positioned right in the middle of the blanket. If the romantic atmosphere wasn’t enough, the sun was in the perfect spot on the horizon to give the scenery a warm amber glow, a true cherry on top to what must have been the sweetest thing that Ruby had ever received.

She tried to think of anything to say as she blinked to fully take in the sight before her, but nothing could express how her heart was ready to burst with love and appreciation. “My God, Jamie... this is beautiful,” she stuttered as she fought back joyful tears.

Junkrat barely held back another loud giggle as he moved to Ruby’s right side and draped his arm over her shoulders. “I knew you’d be surprised!” he beamed as he puffed his chest with pride. 

“Surprised” was putting it mildly. Ruby was positively floored at the scene laid out before her; her boyfriend had shown his love plenty of times in plenty of extravagant ways in the past, but this was something else entirely. This was so much more than just stolen gemstones or a few hours of being pampered, no, this was a gesture of unyielding love, and it was for _her._ She wiped a few tears from her eyes and took a breath to compose herself, but no matter how much she tried to hide her emotions, Junkrat was able to quickly notice her quiet sniffling and trembling shoulders.

He crouched down to look her in the eyes as he placed both hands on her shoulders. “Whoa, darl, you alright? Ya know, this was s’posed ta be a happy kinda surprise,” he said with both his voice and expression tinged with concern as he wiped the tear streaks from her cheek with his thumb. 

“I’m fine, I promise,” Ruby chuckled as she wiped her eyes a second time, “I just wasn’t expecting this.” She took another shaky breath, finally steadying herself enough to meet his gaze as she brought her hands up to hold his own. “Thank you, honey. What’s all this for, anyway?” 

“Well babe, I’ve been all around the world, and every time I pop off for a heist, ya know I miss ya dearly. I’ve seen a whole lotta sights and I wish I could’ve shared every bloody one with you,” Junkrat explained with a proud grin as he guided her to the quilt. “So all this, this here’s my way of bringing those places ta you, sweets.”

Ruby covered her mouth with one hand to hide the dopey grin spreading over her face as she sat down on the quilt across from her boyfriend. _“Aww,_ thank you, honey. This is so sweet,” she cooed as she fought back the tears that were begging to return. “I never took you for such a romantic.”

“Oi, don’t thank me yet! We only just got here, after all.” Junkrat flashed another toothy grin as he leaned forward to nuzzle his nose against her own. “Ya ready for the night of ya life, my Ruby?”

“More than ready, sunshine,” Ruby purred as she gave Junkrat a quick kiss.

“Allll- _righty!”_ Junkrat suddenly raised his voice in excitement, making Ruby jolt and giggle nervously as she watched him lean over to his other side to open up the cooler. For a moment, he began to pull something out of the box with both hands, but Ruby noticed his shoulders suddenly tense and head tilt up as he mumbled a barely audible “shit, wait”. She cocked her head to the side and leaned forward to try and see what he was swearing about, but he whipped back around to flash her a wide smile while trying to block the open container with his torso. She knew that particular smile better than anyone; that was the convincing grin he used when he was trying to hide something.

“Something wrong, Jamie?” Ruby asked with an expecting smirk.

“What? _Pffft,_ no, of course not! But uhh… could ya cover yer eyes for just a tick, babe?” Junkrat asked as he nervously ran a hand through his unkempt hair.

Ruby couldn’t stop herself from giggling as she placed her hands over her eyes. “You know, at this point you should have just left the blindfold on,” she joked.

She could hear metal and glass clanking against each other along with Junkrat whining, “Gimme a break, darl, I didn’t rehearse or nothin’!” After just a few seconds, though, he told her that it was okay to put her hands down to see her surprise, which she gladly complied with as she looked in front of her to see a large plate on a tray with a metal lid over it. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked up at Junkrat with an excited spark in her eyes, and she noticed that he had an identical dish, tray, and lid in front of him. As he reached out to grip the handles of both lids, he flashed that proud grin once again and said, “Ya ready to have yer socks blown off, sweets?”

Ruby chuckled and leaned back. “Well as long as that’s not literal, honey.” 

With an amused chuckle at his girlfriend’s retort, Junkrat quickly lifted the lids off of both plates to reveal a diverse collection of meals laid out for each of them. Ruby scanned her eyes over the dishes; on the right side of the tray, there was an ornate bowl filled to the brim with broth and noodles, along with a slice of golden brown ham and sprinkled with peppers, mushrooms, and other caramelized vegetables. The steam rising from it was evidence enough that it was still piping hot. On the left was a separate plate stacked with…

"Oh, no way," Ruby gasped as she gently lifted up and inspected one of the rolled tortillas stuffed with meat on the plate in front of her. "Are these taquitos?"

"Bet ya pretty arse they are, babe! Straight from Dorado herself," Junkrat said proudly. 

Ruby paused and met her boyfriend's eyes. "Wait, Dorado? As in the Bank of Dorado, that you and Mako robbed blind?"

Junkrat nodded his head excitedly before pointing at the bowl on Ruby’s platter. “And this here’s from that one noodle shop in front of the arcade back in Hanamura! Oh, and wait ‘til ya feast your eyes on this!” He reached behind him into the cooler and made sure that he had Ruby’s attention as he pulled out a black bottle with an extravagant shield-shaped label out of the cooler.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. “Ooh, champagne? I’m guessing this is from your trip to Paris?”

“Bang-on, love! But this ain’t any old brew,” he chirped as he handed her a glass and got to work opening the bottle. “This here’s the _real_ good shit. The kinda fancy drink that suits buy to show off to their suit friends. But nothin’s too expensive or too hard ta steal for my Ruby!”

Ruby watched with a tinge of concern as he focused on removing the cork with nothing but his bare hands. The last thing she wanted was to end this beautiful date early because Junkrat had given himself a black eye in the first two minutes, but she decided to take a chance and let him keep going. Luckily her faith paid off as he popped the bottle open with his thumb, sending the cork shooting over the edge of the roof to the ground far below.

“Wow, Jamie. You… you _really_ went all out for this little dinner date. The candles, the fancy champagne, and this amazing food, all of it is just...” Ruby stuttered as she noticed him leaning forward and staring her down with an open-mouthed grin, eager to hear how she’d complement his efforts. “Well, it’s all so… s-so much.” Ruby shrugged and chuckled nervously as she stared down at the blanket.

Junkrat grinned gently as he placed the champagne bottle down and reached forward to hold both of Ruby’s hands in his own. “God, what a precious humble thing you are,” he cooed. “Nothing’s ever too much for my Ruby. Ya got that, sweets?” Junkrat placed his palm against Ruby’s cheek to tilt her head up and look her in the eyes. “I’m gonna spoil you rotten _forever._ ”

Ruby felt her cheeks burning and eyes growing cloudy once again, and she was barely able to hold back the tears welling in her eyes as she smiled back at her boyfriend. "God," she muttered, "what did I do to deserve you?"

"Oh, well lemme think! You're sweet and nice ta me, cuter than a button, ya saved me from bleedin' all me guts out that one time..." Junkrat chirped as he counted on his fingers, snapping right back into his jovial nature.

Ruby let out a giggle as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Okay, okay, point taken, honey. Now let's just dig into this food before it gets cold."

" _Haha_ , ya read my mind, darl!"

***

Ruby sat back on the soft blanket as she swallowed the last of her meal, letting out a satisfied sigh as the exquisite taste lingered in her mouth.

“Oh my gosh,” she purred, “that was _amazing.”_

Junkrat had wolfed down his food within the first five minutes of the meal, so now he was lounging on his side with his head propped up on his hand as he grinned softly at her. “I just knew you’d love it, darl. But wait, there’s a few more surprises in store for ya!” He hastily sat up and grabbed both his plate and Ruby’s before dumping them into the cooler behind him.

“There’s more? You are really dead set on spoiling me tonight, aren’t you?”

“Well I’m dead set crazy about ya, ain’t I?” Junkrat let out a series of high-pitched giggles that Ruby couldn’t help but laugh along with as he pulled out one final plate and placed it between the two of them. This plate was much smaller than the full dinner platters that they had just dined on, and as Ruby caught sight of what was displayed on the plate, she almost felt as if she was going to break out into joyful tears all over again.

Two pieces of buttered bread, cut into hearts and coated with colorful sprinkles, were sitting right alongside two flattened plantain slices that had been fried to a beautiful golden brown. Ruby would be able to recognize those crisp golden slices of heaven from anywhere; they were _tostones_ , one of the many native Puerto Rican dishes that she had practically grown up on. She reached out and gingerly lifted one of the fried plantains to inspect it before she looked towards Junkrat with surprise and admiration.

“Oh, Jamie,” she said as she held back a sob, “you made tostones for me?” She looked back down at the plate and quickly recognized the second treat as fairy bread, an Australian dessert that she knew was a major favorite of Junkrat’s. The metaphor suddenly clicked in Ruby’s mind, and she turned wide eyes back up towards her lover. “Wait, are these things from each of our cultures?”

Junkrat excitedly nodded his head and smiled wider than Ruby had ever seen him smile, which was saying a lot considering who’s wild grin it was. “Right again, Roobs! One each for you, and one each for me,” Junkrat said. He quickly plucked up his slice of fairy bread and bit it cleanly in half. “They’re a lot sweeter together though,” he joked through a mouthful of bread and sprinkles, “wouldn’t ya say?”

Ruby chuckled at the way Junkrat’s lips were coated in colorful sprinkles, and she couldn’t stop herself from standing on her knees and leaning over to clean his lip for him. She gently pressed her mouth against his and ran her tongue over his bottom lip for a teasing brief moment, and as she just barely leaned away, she let out a giggle from the way Junkrat was arching his eyebrows in surprise and holding his mouth open in a dopey half-grin. No matter how many times she kissed him, he always reacted the same way, as if it was the first time he’d been kissed in his entire life, and Ruby didn’t think she would ever get tired of that. “Well, hun," she giggled, "I think you’re the sweetest treat of all.”

He regained his composure and gulped down the chunk of bread in his mouth before placing the unconsumed half of bread back on the plate and reaching forward to pull Ruby into his lap. She instinctively moved the plate aside and scooted forward on her knees so she could sit herself down on Junkrat’s thighs as he brought his flesh and blood hand up to cup her face. “Oi,” he muttered, “ain’t I supposed to be sayin’ that about you?” As his eyes darted down to her lips, he took note of the sprinkles that had rubbed off along her own soft parted lips, and he wasted no time in leaning in to push his mouth against hers to suck on her bottom lip as he felt her sling her arms over his broad shoulders. Their slow, deep kiss lasted for a solid minute before either of them even considered pulling away, and Ruby was the first to lean back before Junkrat followed her lead and gave her some space as he pressed his forehead against hers. “Gotta say, darl, ya taste even sweeter than I remember,” he cooed with a chuckle.

Ruby giggled along with him before silently leaning back in for more, but as she slid her tongue along his bottom lip, she felt him suddenly pull her away. She looked up at him with concern and rubbed his shoulders as she asked, “Is something the matter, baby?”

“Well, ya haven’t even eaten yer sweets yet! We’re gonna get carried away if we carry on like this, and- ooh, look, Roobs!” Junkrat suddenly turned his head to the side and pointed out at the horizon. As Ruby followed his gaze, she realized what had caused him to derail their potentially passionate moment.

The sun had nearly disappeared over the skyline of the city, turning the sky into a beautiful blue and orange gradient and painting the clouds a captivating shade of purple. Ruby let out a soft sigh of wonder at the beautiful sight, and she repositioned herself to be sitting between Junkrat’s legs with her back pressed to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head. He didn’t waste the silent moment to finish what he’d started, though, and he picked up the remaining half of his fairy bread to hastily shove it into his mouth. Ruby quickly followed along with him and picked up a tostone that she absentmindedly began to munch as they watched the sun slowly begin to disappear over the horizon together.

“Now that’s a beauty, ain’t it?” Junkrat mumbled, once again with his mouth stuffed full of bread. He felt the gentle bobbing of Ruby nodding her head in agreement, and he squeezed her waist tighter as he lovingly nuzzled into her soft hair. 

“Ya remember the last time I held ya up here just like this?” He asked in a relaxed, wistful tone. Once again he felt Ruby nod her head as she let out a soft “uh-huh”. He continued, “That was our first ever date, dove. Remember that?”

“I remember, Jamie.”

He breathed a deep sigh. “Cripes, I was scared shitless that day.”

“Scared?” Ruby scoffed. “Not of me, I hope.”

“Yeah-nah, I weren’t scared of _you,_ of course _._ But, for the first time in me life, I… I was scared of fuckin’ up. I mean, you were such a spunk- ya still are of course, and yer so sweet and soft and just plain bloody _perfect_ , and I remember sayin’ to meself, I said ‘Junkrat, you just found yourself a one-in-a-million sheila, mate. For once in ya life, ya really gotta give a shit.’ And trust me, darl, there ain’t much that I’ve ever given a shit about, save for shiny stuff and makin’ things go _boom,_ but for you? I wanted ta give _all_ me shits. I mean, crikey, you just make me feel some kinda way that I ain’t ever felt, like I can get a little slice of a normal life, and ya make me feel so special and warm inside, and ya always smell like a bloody rose garden and yer dainty li’l hands feel like fuckin’ _heaven_ when ya muck with my hair and you’ve saved my arse more times than I can count, and-”

“Jamison,” Ruby suddenly spoke up, somehow able to fight off the growing lump in her throat from the overwhelming joy his sweet words were giving her as she gently squeezed his arm to bring him back down to earth. “You’re rambling, sunshine.”

 _“Hehe,_ I sure am, aren’t I?” He weakly chuckled. The sun had finally disappeared over the horizon, and the city of London was aglow in front of them as a sparse number of bright stars appeared above the two lovers, the candlelight surrounding them easily keeping the roof around them illuminated.

“I really mean it though, Ruby. When I say that you’re bloody perfect.” He squeezed her waist tighter. “And I wanna keep ya as my Ruby forever.”

Ruby turned her body to lay sideways against Junkrat as she gently nuzzled into his chest. “I want to stay your Ruby forever, Jamie.”

He let out a gentle chuckle that she could hear rumbling in his chest. “Oh, good. Then I didn’t go and set this up fer nothin’ after all.”

As Ruby glanced up from her chest, she noticed he now had one of his homemade detonators in his hand, and before she could even react, he flipped up the trigger and pressed down on the button. In the distance, a series of loud blasts rumbled through the air, and she turned her head back to the horizon to see four white streaks speeding upwards through the night sky. As they reached the peak of their ascension, each one burst to fill the air with extravagant colors, as well as a message written in fireworks that she could read out plain as day:

_WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

Ruby whipped her head back around to stare up at Junkrat in astonishment, only to see that the detonator he was holding had been replaced with a small black box. He flipped the lid open with his thumb, and resting inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever laid eyes on. The body of the ring was made of glistening silver and the head was made up of an array of shining multicolored gemstones arranged in a circle, and resting right in the center was a large, deep red, glistening ruby. Fireworks continued to shoot off from rooftops all around them, turning the dark night sky into a symphony of light and color that shined down on the two and made the gemstones on the ring seem to shift their hue, only adding to the purely magical feeling that was swelling in Ruby’s heart.

“What do ya say, cherry bomb?” Junkrat asked her with a wide, hopeful grin. “Ya wanna make this thing official?”

Ruby was at a total loss for words. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, not stopping even as she tried to compose herself, but at last, she was able to find the strength to choke out the only word that mattered: “Yes.”

Junkrat was silent for a moment, as if he were processing her response, before he stuttered out, “Ya r-really and truly mean it, Roobs?”

“Yes, oh my God, _yes!”_ Ruby turned to throw her arms around his sturdy chest as she clutched him as tight as possible and sobbed into his neck. “Yes, sunshine, I’ll absolutely marry you!”

She heard Junkrat let out an overjoyed cackle in her ear as he wrapped his arms twice as tight around her and swayed from side to side with excitement. He took just a moment to pull away and hold her left hand in his own as he hastily pulled the ring from its box and slid it onto Ruby’s third finger.

It was a perfect fit.

Ruby looked back up into the glistening amber eyes of her boyfriend and wiped a few stray tears from his cheek. _No,_ she thought. He wasn’t her boyfriend anymore. He was her fiancé, her future husband. Her partner in life, for now and forever. Her hand fell to the back of his neck, and he ran his hand through her hair as his metal arm wove around her waist, and the two pulled each other tight as they shared a deep, tender, and meaningful kiss. The fireworks kept blazing through the night sky all around them, and throughout the entirety of their kiss, Ruby could feel Junkrat smiling against her lips as joyful tears kept flowing down his cheeks.

Ruby had to be honest with herself; she never thought she would be lucky enough to get married, and she certainly never expected to be engaged to a man wanted internationally. And yet, here she was, in the arms of the love of her life with a ring on her finger, and as their lips quietly mingled and he held her body against his own, she truly knew now more than ever that this is where she was meant to be. 

This is who she was meant to be with. 


End file.
